


The Ways to Loyalty

by Azul_lian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, Double Anal Penetration, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Multi, POV Armitage Hux, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_lian/pseuds/Azul_lian
Summary: 又名：如何诱奸你的同事（不是。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一秩序飞行员！Poe设定。  
> 本文背景中不存在Sheev Palpatine，他在EP6死得透透的，没有复活也没有克隆。本文背景中只存在Snoke。
> 
> 会有少量简单英文出现（因为实在想不出中文该如何表述，不好意思。

那个该死的飞行员又在他的舰桥上。

技术上来说这也是Kylo Ren的舰桥，毕竟他已经成为最高领袖，所有星舰和一切下属都归他所有；但从工作职责和办公领域方面，这就是Hux的舰桥。

而Poe Dameron的身影就像剔透舷窗上的一颗鸟屎，轻轻松松把Hux本就不算好的心情搅得稀烂。更别提最高领袖本人还站在Dameron身旁，给不该出现在这里的飞行员指挥官提供了一个不容置疑的理由。

Hux朝两人走过去，恶狠狠地瞪着那黑色披风尾部拢住飞行员小腿的弧度。站得那么近，好像生怕舰桥上的人不知道Dameron是Ren的婊子一样。他努力控制自己不要想得太大声，但Ren还是侧头给了他一瞥。他读不出那眼神中的情绪，不自在地吞了下口水。

“最高领袖。”终于走到Kylo Ren的身后，他颔首致意。

“General Hux. ”Ren转过身来，他身边的飞行员也同样转过身，两人的动作同步得几乎不合常理，“关于鲁伊斯托星系的情况，半小时后来找我单独回报。”

不等Hux开口，他就开始迈开脚步向外走，他的小婊子跟在他身边。

“是，最高领袖。”Hux咬着牙回答，偏偏这时候Dameron回头冲他抛了个媚眼。

他攥紧的拳头微微颤抖，直到那两个混蛋拐进走廊彻底看不见了，才揪住离他最近的一个下属劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。

该死的Kylo Ren和该死的Poe Dameron。Hux的手指在数据板上戳得哒哒响，两个抵抗组织出身的蠢货，什么都不懂只会成天鬼混，最高领袖的位置理应是他的。

自从Kylo Ren带着Poe Dameron来到第一秩序，Hux就知道这秩序要他妈完蛋。奈何Snoke由于原力之类的屁事极其重视Ren，Ren对Dameron的偏袒又无隙可乘，没有任何特殊能力加成的Hux总要被他们压上一头。如今没了Snoke这个阻碍，两人更加  
嚣张了。且不说Ren上任以来Dameron就没再正经叫过他的名字，张口闭口General Hugs，Hux为此训过他两次（甚至都没有处罚）就被最高领袖叫去面谈。这小小的飞行中队指挥官现在甚至频繁跑上舰桥来骚扰Hux，要么是问他有没有任务，要么是给Ren传话。一身黑红相间的飞行员制服在舰桥的技术工作人员和高等军官中格格不入。但出于他与最高领袖的关系，没有人敢提出质疑。

Dameron应该庆幸他是第一秩序中技术最好的飞行员，不然他早就在Hux指定给他的那些刁钻任务中和TIE战机一起坠毁了。

数据板夹在腋下，他大步走向Kylo Ren的办公舱。Ren没有像前任最高领袖那样专门设立一间恨不能有一半机库那么大的舱室摆放自己的王座。他的办公室同Hux及其他几位将军的办公室构造几乎一致，只不过面积更大些。

他来到最高领袖的门前，按下门边内部通话系统的按钮。

“General Hux is here. ”他简单地说。

“Come in. ” 同样简洁的回答透过按钮旁的喇叭传来。

门随着一阵气压改变的嘶嘶声滑开。

在Hux三十几年的人生里，他十分确信自己对一切将要发生的事情都能做好前手准备。但显然他过于自信了。平板差一点就从他的身侧掉下去，他慌忙把它从胳膊下抽出来，捏在手里。

“最高领袖。”他稳住自己的声线。

“General Hux. ”Kylo Ren歪了下头，示意对方过来，别戳在门口。表情和语气自然得仿佛他正在喝咖啡，而不是正把一个全裸的Poe Dameron压在办公桌上操。

Hux下意识向前一步，身后的门唰地一声闭合。那声音使他汗毛竖立。他很快整理好自己的情绪，几步走到办公桌前。没有什么可以影响到他的专业性，没有。好在这次的汇报内容不多，可以速战速决。

“开始吧。”Ren嗓音平静，不慌不忙地摆动着腰胯。他的衣服都好好穿在身上，只有裤子松松地圈在腿根，露出一截苍白的皮肤。而Dameron一丝不挂，趴在光滑的钢制桌面上，屁股翘在桌沿外，双手被Ren抓握着背在身后。他深色的皮肤覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，腰际和脖颈有几处明显的淤青和牙印。他紧贴桌面的脸正朝着Hux，嘴形像在呻吟但并没有发出任何声音。看清来者是谁后，他对Hux弯起一边嘴角。

Hux的视线滑过Dameron的略显潮湿的卷发、微微发光的脊背再到那饱满的屁股，最后固定在Kylo Ren难得不是因为怒火而泛红的脸上。

怪不得Ren总把这个麻烦的飞行员带在身边。

Hux激活数据板，开始如往常一样汇报工作。他将精神集中在图表和信息之间，眼睛紧盯投影上的淡蓝色影像及文字，极力避免Ren和Dameron的小活动影响到他，但热量还是开始往下半身汇聚。

在他刚要讲到一部分蒙卡马拉里人给当地驻军造成的麻烦时，Dameron突然爆发出一声回响在整间舱室的呻吟，成功让Hux的下一个单词卡在嗓子里。

“抱歉。”如果没有喘得那么厉害的话，语气听上去还算带着些歉意，但单从他的表情来看，Hux觉得Dameron一点都不抱歉。

接着飞行员向后顶顶屁股，勉强回身给了Ren一个责备的眼神。而Ren回应他的表情几乎可以用来无辜形容，同时还小幅度地耸了耸肩。

Hux饶有兴趣地将这一幕记在心里。也许这两个人之间的关系并不像他原来以为的那样。

Kylo Ren再将注意力转回Hux身上时，已经恢复了平时那副冷淡中透着怒意的嘴脸。只是脸颊上的绯红和额头上的汗珠让他少了那么点威慑力。

“继续。”他命令道。

Hux点点头，继续他的汇报。

Dameron一直断断续续地哼唧，不过音量很小，基本不会影响Hux的陈述（除了他持续绷紧的裤裆外），滑腻的身体撞击声也被他尽量无视；倒是Ren逐渐失去节奏的喘息和开始涣散的眼神使Hux的耐心一点点耗尽。

“最高领袖。”Hux提醒道，“您还在听吗？”

“在。”Ren马上回答，“你还需要多久。”

看来不止他一个人的耐心（或者耐力，Hux想）将要耗尽。

“立刻。”Hux又补充了几个解决方案，“这是全部的内容了。”他宣布。

Kylo Ren，出乎Hux的意料，并没有马上打发他走，而是对方案之一提出了异议。显然最高领袖的是个能够一心二用的人。

惊讶之余，Hux还是辩解了几句。令他更惊讶的是，Ren没有直接否定他或者用原力让他闭嘴，而是针对他的辩解再次提出异议，期间腰部的动作没停。

机会难得，Hux立即反驳了Ren的观点，一来二去仿佛恢复了Snoke掌控第一秩序，两人每天拌嘴的状态。Ren已然忘记了自己的下半身，专注于和Hux吵架，松开按住飞行员的双手比划了起来；Hux也有些得意忘形，毫无形象地提高了嗓门，脏话徘徊在喉咙边几乎脱口而出。

Dameron一声绵长呻吟及时打断了他。

Hux这才猛然想起来办公室里还有另一个人。他看向赤身裸体的飞行员。

“不好意思，”Dameron气喘吁吁，冲他忽闪睫毛，“我真的很喜欢看你俩打情骂俏。”他的语调慵懒，慢吞吞的有点模糊不清，让Hux不禁怀疑———

明显Ren也抱有相同的怀疑，他俯身往桌子底下看了一眼，Hux也趁机弯腰看向相同的位置。

尽管和地板颜色差别不大，那溅开的一小滩乳白还是格外显眼。

除了三个人此起彼伏的呼吸声外，舱室内一时间没有任何其他声音。

Hux的视线再次滑过Dameron被汗水浸湿的卷发，他半闭的眼睛和半开的唇瓣，他圆润的肩膀和起伏的脊背，他的屁股。和他屁股里露出一半的Ren的阴茎。

“我走了。”Hux唐突地说。

最高领袖没有看他，只是点点头。

Hux转动脚跟，视线保持在一尘不染的地面上，直至走到门口按开开关。

门像他来时那样嘶嘶地打开了。他迈开脚步走出去，脱下制服外套搭在手臂上挡住他的下半身。

他飞快地走向自己的寝室，一路上没有搭理任何人。他来到房间门口键入密码，门应声滑开。他走进屋内，三秒后房门自动闭合，落锁。

他将一直紧捏在手中的数据板随意地扔在一旁，急不可耐地解开自己的裤裆拉链，掏出仍然坚硬的阴茎，就着一点渗出的前液撸动起来。

后退几步靠上门板，他脱力地滑坐在地，手上动作又快又狠，直到颤抖着咬住脸颊内侧射在自己的手心里。

他看着自己沾满精液的手指，多年来第一次大脑一片空白。


	2. 2

Hux坐在吧台前。

是的，歼星舰里有标配的小酒吧。毕竟第一秩序还是非常注重员工们的身心健康和社交生活的，只要他们还活着能工作。

而Hux现在就在这个同整个星舰风格一致，干干净净有棱有角的小酒吧里，握着一杯来自霍斯尼亚的标准威士忌。几个没戴头盔和胸甲的风暴兵围坐在角落里，还有两个中尉在吧台另一头，除此之外没有其他人了。

“这东西越来越少了。”酒保机器人边把酒瓶收进柜子里边嘟囔，“整个星系都没了......”

Hux记得那天。他记得整齐的军队阵列，记得自己慷慨激昂的演讲，记得耀眼的红色光束，他对那一天的成就十分满意。

他咽下一口辛辣甘甜的琥珀色酒液，沉浸在有关星球爆裂的回忆中，暂时忘记了自己为什么在长达三个恒星月不间断工作的情况下申请了两天休息日，坐在这间小酒吧中喝酒。

太久没有摄入过酒精，几口之后他便感觉身体轻松了许多，一直紧绷的神经也松懈下来，当有个人在身旁落座的时候，他都没反应过来。

他转过头，来者明亮的笑脸使他方才借着酒劲忘却的事实光速弹射回自己的大脑。

那就是他本人，Armitage Hux，亲眼目睹了上司和下属做爱的过程，并为此绝望地自慰，达到了几年以来甚至这辈子以来最剧烈的高潮。不幸的是，这位上司和这位下属还碰巧是目前整个银河系中他最厌恶的两个人，这一切很可能是为了整他而故意上演的一出戏。更不幸的是，他们的把戏成功了。

Poe Dameron，第一秩序TIE战机飞行员，以上故事的主角之一，Hux的下属，正冲他咧嘴笑着。

“你想干吗。”他僵硬地问。

“Hugs！”Dameron用肩膀顶顶他，仿佛他们是好哥们，“陪你喝点酒呀，看你一个人坐在这儿怪孤单的。”

“我一个人在这儿非常自在，多谢你了。”Hux端起酒杯灌了一口，希望能镇住隐约要爆发的偏头痛。

“难道你不想尝尝Kylo的珍藏吗？”飞行员倾身在他耳边悄声说。

太近了。如果不是酒精暂时麻痹了他的反射神经，Hux肯定瞬间跳开八丈远。但现在他所有能做的只是发出像噎住一样的声音，并死死地盯住面前墙壁上的酒柜。

“Come on，Hugs. ”Dameron的手指滑上Hux的小臂，“我知道你想。那可是Kylo的个人珍藏，第一秩序里还没有任何人尝过。连我都没有。”在Hux的视野边缘，他正微微撅嘴，“就一杯，没人会知道的。”

他的手指像雨点一样轻柔地落在Hux的手背上，取走已经空了的酒杯。

“如何？”

Hux终于再次转头，Dameron深色的双眼正透过浓密的睫毛直直地望着他。Hux记忆中一个月前目睹飞行员趴在桌上高潮后的脸忽然鲜明得就像在昨天。

“好。”答应完他才后知后觉自己可能是有点醉了。

飞行员向酒保机器人点点头，后者弯下身子在吧台后面翻找，直起身时机械臂中夹着一个哑光的黑色瓶子。他的另一条机械臂打开瓶盖，熟练地取来两只干净的玻璃杯，为两人各倒了三指宽。

Hux端起酒杯。杯中的液体几乎是无色的，看上去略显粘稠。当他晃动杯身的时候，酒液似乎活了起来，散发出幽幽的彩色荧光。

他怀疑地瞥了一眼Dameron。飞行员只是挑了挑一边眉毛，抬起酒杯抿了一口，接着肉眼可见地抖了抖。

“怎样？”Hux问他。

“天啊。”Dameron说。

仍然保持怀疑态度，Hux也抿了一口。

天啊，确实。

液体在口中格外顺滑，冰凉中带着一丝甜味，滚进喉咙时像一阵清风，在舌面上留下淡淡的，接近太阳晒过后的森林的特殊香气。他能在其中尝到阳光，雨水，泥土和生命的味道。

Dameron脸上挂着得意的笑。以往这样的表情会让Hux没由来地烦躁，只想把它从那张漂亮的脸上扯下来。但现在，他发现自己并不讨厌这个笑容。他想他是真的喝多了。

“有人称它为液体的凯伯水晶。”他听见飞行员说。

于是他又喝了一口。

“但它有个小小的副作用——喝下它的人会直面自己内心最真实的欲望。”

Hux冷哼一声。这不算什么，他向来对自己的内心了如指掌。他举起酒杯。

“敬第一秩序和我们的最高领袖。”

“敬第一秩序和我们的最高领袖。”Dameron和他碰杯。

不一会儿两只杯子都空了。酒保又给两人各倒了三指宽。

Dameron不断地开启话题，Hux就简单地配合他。他们聊到上一次的任务和最近的人员变化，聊到星舰和战机的型号，聊到Kylo Ren发起脾气来多么烦人时Hux还特意环顾了一下四周，但不知什么时候之前的人都离开了，不大的酒吧里只剩他们俩。

第三杯也下肚后，Hux已经不记得他一开始在烦恼什么，Dameron贴在身边的温度舒服得让他想就这样睡过去，但又不舍得放弃倾听对方低沉柔和的嗓音。他任由自己靠在Dameron身上，就像Dameron也靠在他身上一样。他能感觉到飞行员的呼吸洒在自己脸侧，能闻到那里面淡淡的树木味道。

只要他稍稍偏过头，就能用自己的嘴巴捉住Dameron的，将那些残留的森林气息吞进肚子里。

当他正想将自己的想法付出实践时，一个黑色的阴影悄然来到他们身后。

Hux转过身，Kylo Ren面无表情地站在那里。

方才喝下去的酒仿佛瞬间完全代谢，Hux唰地站起身。

“最高领袖。”他致意。

但Ren好像根本没有注意到他。他的视线落在Dameron身上，没有说话。

“Ben. ”Dameron唤他，伸手去拽Ren的胳膊。

Ben？Hux的大脑费力地运转。

“你不该喝那么多。”Ren淡淡地说，顺从地把胳膊送进飞行员手里，另一只手拨开挡住他额头的发丝。

Dameron只是把比坐着的他高出一大截的人拉近，脸埋进Ren黑色布料包裹着的胸膛。

这时候他们的最高领袖才往Hux的方向瞥了一眼。Hux觉得自己是彻底喝醉了，不然Ren这一眼怎么会显得有些尴尬？他开口想告辞赶紧逃离这里，最高领袖却抬起一只手掌。

“坐下吧。”他说。

Hux不知道是Ren用了原力还是他因为酒精而不太受控制的肢体自发跌进了椅子里。他只能呆呆地看着Ren扶住Dameron的肩膀把人从怀里拔出来，弯腰低头平视对方，缓慢地说：“地址收到了，我需要离开几天。”

Dameron看上去整个人小了一圈，两只手捧住Ren的脸。

“好吧。”他撅着嘴，不情不愿地说，“注意安全。”

Ren点点头，正要起身却被Dameron勾住脖子，吻住嘴唇。飞行员伸出舌尖扫过对方松懈的唇缝，轻巧地撬开唇瓣将舌头夸张地舔进去。

Hux不可置信地瞪大双眼，为什么这两个人总是和他过不去？但他根本无法移开视线。尤其Dameron在啃咬Ren的下唇时忽然睁开眼睛，深褐色虹膜中间放大的黑色瞳孔直勾勾地盯住一旁的他。而Ren睫毛轻轻颤动，似乎根本没注意到对方的分神。

Hux意识到自己还不够醉。

不知过了多久两人才终于亲完，Ren显然在Dameron的嘴里尝到了什么，他的眼神立刻定位到吧台上那个黑色的酒瓶。

“不要都喝光，已经不剩几瓶了。”虽然语调生硬，但语气并不严厉。他再次弯腰吻了一下飞行员的头顶就转身离开了。

Hux目送那熟悉的黑色披风一路到酒吧门口，打开门拐进走廊。这真的是第一秩序的最高领袖，还是他喝到出现幻觉了？

Dameron突然凑近，发卷扫过Hux的耳朵。

“你还想尝尝Kylo的另一个珍藏吗？”

Hux扭头，面前人刚被亲吻过的嘴唇闪烁着红润的光泽。他吞了吞口水。

“还有什么珍藏？”他问。

“我。”Poe Dameron回答。

接下来发生的事像是被按了快进键，在Hux反应过来之前他就已经站在自己的办公室门口，Poe在身边。

他机械地键入密码，走进滑开的大门，飞行员紧紧跟在后面。

原地等待了三秒，房门自动闭合落锁后，他立即把身后的人抵在门上，迫不及待地咬住对方的嘴唇。

Poe热烈地回应着他。他舔进Poe的口腔，追逐着他的舌头，尝到残留的酒液的味道。他一只手顺着Poe的脖子滑到后脑勺，用力揪住那意外柔软的头发。

飞行员发出一声闷哼，更加卖力地吮吸Hux的舌头，双手毫无章法地拉扯Hux的制服外衣。

Hux推开他，打开腰带的金属搭扣扔在一旁，摸上自己上衣暗扣一个个解开。

“你想让我做什么？”对面，还站在门口的Poe问，深色的眼睛里仿佛有火焰在燃烧。

一个月之前Hux就知道自己想让Poe做什么了。

“脱光。”他命令道，“然后趴在桌子上。”

他看到一个微笑缓慢地爬上Poe的嘴角。

该死的Poe Dameron。他完全清楚Hux想要什么。

他迅速地脱掉身上的日常制服，脱下装时还不忘记故意背过身向Hux炫耀自己的屁股。很快一个赤身裸体的Poe站在房间中央，衣服堆在脚边。在动身走向办公桌前他捡起裤子，从口袋里掏出一个小东西扔给Hux。

Hux精准无误地接住，摊开手心发现是一瓶润滑剂。

“有备而来，嗯？”他挑起一边眉毛。

Poe没有回答，径直走到桌前伸了个懒腰，任由Hux的视线贪婪地在他身上游走，接着像只大猫一样趴伏在桌面上。

“这样可以吗？”他的脸朝向Hux，动作和那天在Ren办公室时几乎一模一样，只是双臂向两侧展开，没有背在身后。

“可以。”Hux几步走到办公桌旁，将外衣挂在椅背，解开衬衫领口的纽扣，卷起衣袖露出小臂。是的，他还没醉到企图毁掉新换的制服。他的一只手轻轻落在Poe后脖颈，手指顺着脊柱一路滑到尾椎，感觉指尖下皮肤的阵阵颤抖，接着展开手掌，两只手一起抚上点缀着少许淡淡伤疤的脊背。最高领袖总能保证某个特定飞行员的巴克塔需求。他一路向下直到停留在Poe饱满的臀瓣上，稍加施力让手指陷入光滑的皮肤，沉浸在肌肉和脂肪的柔韧触感之中。

他听到Poe毫不掩饰地呻吟声。于是他继续大力揉捏那两团肉，分开它们露出中间那个觊觎已久的小洞。

“Now, make yourself useful. ”他说，“自己扒着屁股，我还有活要干。”

“遵命，长官。”Poe说，顺从地伸手展示般地掰开自己的臀瓣。

“很好。”Hux打开瓶盖，倒了些润滑剂在手心，将两根手指浸湿后，探向那处蠢蠢欲动的缝隙。他先用指尖围着小小的褶皱打转，惬意地收获Poe一阵急促的喘息。他滑进一个指节，几乎没遇到什么阻力，便继续推进。炙热的内壁讨好地吸附着他的手指，一下下缩紧，引他到更深处去。他浅浅地抽插了几次就将中指贴着食指一起送进Poe体内。他交错运动两根手指，把手心中剩下的润滑剂抹在无名指上。Poe的屁股没有那么紧，按Hux的推测，他可能昨天刚被Ren操过。这个想法令他的裤裆又绷紧了一分。

他的指腹无意中挤压到Poe的前列腺，逼出后者一声软绵绵的哭叫。暗暗记住位置，他挤入第三根手指。Poe的身上已经覆了层薄汗，扒着屁股的手不断地打滑。Hux俯下身额头抵住他的肩胛骨，加快了扩张的速度，另一只手绕到前面轻巧地摸了把对方湿淋淋地淌着前液的阴茎。

虽然光用手指就把Poe操到高潮这个想法也很令Hux满意，但不是现在，不是在他们第一次也可能是唯一一次做这事儿的时候。

他直起身，抽出手指，在飞行员腿根抹干净残余的润滑剂，解开自己的皮带和拉链，扶住已经硬到发疼的阴茎，对准位置顶了进去。Poe自动把双手背到身后，好让Hux抓住他的手腕，就像上次Ren做过的那样。

“Kriff. ”真实的要比想象的好太多了。湿热的甬道紧紧地包裹吸附着他的阴茎，Hux差一点直接缴械投降。“怪不得Kylo Ren那么喜欢你，”他开始缓缓地抽插，“你简直就是为了被操而生的。”

这句话很有效果。Poe从喉咙中发出一声压抑的呜咽，像被钉住的猎物一样在他身下扭动，屁股夹得更紧了。

“就是这样，”Hux鼓励道，加快了速度，“做你最擅长的事。”他腾出一只手穿进Poe脑后的卷发中，在接近发根的部分猛然收紧，用力向后拉扯。飞行员的脑袋抬离了桌面，脖子被迫弯成别扭的弧度。他的眼眶发红，睫毛湿漉漉地粘在一起。

Hux满足地继续摆动腰胯，回想Ren边操Poe边听他汇报的场景。最高领袖被情欲染红又强装冷淡的脸，他白皙的皮肤和粗壮的阴茎，他难耐的喘息声。而现在，Hux正以相同的姿势操着同一个人。他甚至想拨通最高领袖的通讯，看啊，我正在操你的小婊子！

他逐渐失去节奏，放开固定对方手腕和脑袋的手，转而掐住面前比自己稍宽的胯部，短促有力地操进Poe的屁股，每一下都精准地顶在前列腺上。Poe卖力地迎合激烈的撞击，湿滑的甬道呼应着Hux的节奏收缩挤压着他的阴茎。

肉体摩擦的声音和Poe断断续续的呻吟回荡在不大的舱室内，恍惚间Hux的意识仿佛脱出了身体，以第三人称视角站在门口，看着自己把一个全裸的Poe Dameron压在办公桌上操。这次不是Kylo Ren，不是最高领袖，而是Armitage Hux。

Hux不知道自己是什么时候高潮的。当他的意识终于回到身体时，他正趴在Poe背上，气喘吁吁。他感觉自己好似一滩温热的流体，暖融融懒塌塌的，完全不能动。

直到一个坚硬的东西捅了捅他的肋骨。

“快起来，你很沉的！”Poe边说边又用手肘捅了他一下。

Hux这才直起身退了一步，坐进身后的椅子里。已经疲软的阴茎随着他的动作滑出Poe的屁股。

飞行员站起来左右扭了扭脖子，转身看向Hux。

“我知道你想先用桌子，但下次能不能试试床？”他边说边跨坐在Hux身上，“我的脖子要受不了了。”

“下次？”Hux问，双手不由自主地拢住Poe的屁股，“我以为这是一次性的。”大腿传来一阵湿意，润滑剂或是他自己的精液渗进了裤子里。但他现在一点都不在意了。

“你希望这是一次性的吗？”飞行员低头望着他，几缕固执的头发垂下来挡住了额头。

不希望。Hux想。然后他意识到Poe不是力敏不会读心。

“不。”他大声说。

“我想也是。”Poe的吻尝起来就像正在微笑的森林。


	3. 3

Kylo Ren在一个星期后回到了星舰上。

在这一个星期里，Hux和Poe在前者办公室寝室的所有平面非平面都搞了一遍。没了酒精的加持，清醒状态下Hux还是有所顾忌的。但Poe总是毫无畏惧地一次又一次把他带进沟里，劝他Kylo不会为此生气。Hux当然没有傻到相信他的鬼话，不过在第一秩序注定要走向毁灭的情况下，死前再看一眼Kylo Ren气急败坏的样子也算是一项成就。

再者说，当Poe提出他能做到的那些事时（并且他真的做到了），Hux实在无法拒绝。他要在最高领袖重新占领所有物之前好好享受一番。Ren这个该死的幸运儿。

Kylo Ren完成不知名任务回来的那一天，Hux就如同原来一样带着风暴兵列队站在停机坪等候。Poe也在，出于整个第一秩序都心知肚明的原因，迎接最高领袖回家。只是他站的位置距离Hux太近了，近到Hux都能感受到Poe身上辐射出的热度。他肯定Ren一下飞机，用不着原力读心就能立刻看出两人之间有猫腻。在等待沉默者降落的时候，他低头给Poe递了个眼神，下巴往旁边指了指：站远点！

Poe，第一秩序里唯一一名向来恃宠而骄的飞行员，用一个得意的微笑回应他，仍然站在原地。Hux甚至用余光看到他又往自己身边靠了靠。

很好，他们都要完蛋了。

专属于最高领袖的TIE战机停稳，Ren打开舱盖，翻身一跃稳稳落在地面上。

Show off. Hux默默地想，Kriffing drama queen. 

他在Ren走过来时收起思绪，站直身体颔首致意，“最高领袖。”

“General Hux. ”Ren点点头，看向他身边的矮个子飞行员，“Poe. ”他嘴角扬起小小的弧度。

“Kylo. ”Poe的笑容灿烂得像超新星。

一股酸涩的嫉妒正在胃中发酵，Hux攥紧拳头。见俩人站在原地一动不动地对视，他不禁怀疑他们是不是正在脑内对话，而Ren是不是已经翻过Poe的记忆发现了他俩的小活动。他的手心开始冒汗。

当他正想找个借口离开时，Ren忽然转身面对他。他以超乎常人的意志力才没有后退一步。

最高领袖上下打量面前的将军，脸上没有任何表情。Hux僵直了身体，做好迎接一场头脑搜查的准备。但几秒过后，什么都没有发生。没有突然的头痛，也没有曾经Snoke用原力刺探他意识时那熟悉的触感。什么都没有，仿佛最高领袖只是在检查下属的仪容仪表。

接着Ren转身将一只手放在Poe的肩膀，两人一起离开了。

Hux不知道自己是逃过一劫，还是有更残酷的惩罚正等着他。冷汗浸湿了他的制服内衫。

他遣散列队的士兵，向自己的办公室走去。

他需要工作。越多越好，立刻马上。

请求内部通讯的滋滋声响起时，Hux吓得差点从椅子上蹦起来。他把桌面上散落的文件数据板投影仪全部推到一边，按下通讯器按钮。

“是谁？”他稳住声线。

“Commander Dameron is here. ”门外的人回答。

Hux深吸一口气，按下了开门键。

门随着嘶嘶声滑开，他目前最不想面对的人之一走了进来。

“现在应该是你的休息时间，将军。”飞行员一点都不见外，走过来一屁股坐在办公桌上，“过度工作有害身体健康。”

“告诉我，”Hux不再掩饰声音中的紧张，“他知道了吗？”

Poe噗嗤一声笑了。

“你可以直接去问他，”他说，“我就是来带你过去的。”

“什么？”Hux唰地站起身。

“最高领袖让我来带你去见他，”Poe语气变得严肃，但嘴角还是忍不住上翘，“带你到他的——我们的套间，有事情要当面探讨。”

“这是，”Hux比划着空气引号，“'你就要被Kylo Ren搞死'的委婉说法吗。”

Poe摇摇头，微笑依然挂在脸上，“有时候你是真的蠢。”他拽过Hux的衣领，将他拉入一个吻。

回应Poe的亲吻就像眨眼一般自然，Hux费了点时间才找回自己。他推开对方，拉开一臂的距离。

“你疯了吗！”他叫道。

“没有。”Poe笑嘻嘻地说，“我只是太开心了。”他跳下桌子，拉起Hux的手就往门口走。

Hux努力定在原地，死死地拽住飞行员不让他再向前一步。

“就直接告诉我，我是要被杀了吗？”

Poe叹气，“不是的，”他用力握了握Hux的手，“相信我，好吗？”

Hux看着他。他明亮的深棕色眼睛，和他眼角的笑纹。

“好。”Hux回答。

一个星期之前他就已经做出了选择，事到如今也没有退路了。他跟着Poe走出办公室，走向最高领袖的私人套间。

站在最高领袖私人套间门口，Poe键入密码，Hux刚刚建立起来的勇气开始有坍塌的迹象。他将双手紧紧交握叠在身后，挺直了脊背，等待着自己的命运。

密码正确，门滑开了。门内是空无一人的会客厅。星舰上统一的日光灯照射在几张面对面摆放的铅灰色沙发上，沙发之间有几个小巧的矮桌。Poe示意他先进去。

Hux摇头，站在原地纹丝不动。

去吧。Poe用口型对他说。

我不。Hux用口型回答他。

去吧，没事。Poe用口型对他说。

没事你怎么不先进去！Hux用口型回答。

Poe疑惑地皱眉，“你说什么？”

Hux转身瞪他，试图在比划“嘘”和“声音太大”的手势之间找到平衡。

“General Hux. ”熟悉的低沉嗓音忽然在他身旁响起。

Hux猛地回头，Kylo Ren正站在门边，穿着往常那身黑色套装，没有披风。

“进来。”他说，用Hux听不出情绪的语气。

Kriff it. Hux迈开脚步踏入最高领袖的房门。

他去过定局者号上面Kylo Ren的私人房间。那时候Ren还不是最高领袖，Hux还持有紧急情况下自由进入的权限。自从Snoke死了定局者号炸了Kylo Ren成为第一秩序的一把手后，Hux就丧失了曾经的大部分权限，未经允许他甚至都不能进入其他将军的办公室。

Ren带他走进会客厅，比划了一下对面的沙发。

“坐。”他说。

这么客气肯定没好事，可他别无选择。沙发很柔软。Ren在他对面的位置上落座。

Poe跟进来后危险地在Hux身边晃了一圈，最终站在最高领袖的座位旁。

“有样东西需要给你看看。”Ren边说边从矮桌上拿起一张不大的硬纸片递给Hux。

Hux莫名其妙地接过来。

是一张照片。照片上是一位人类女性，身穿一件朴素的青色短衫和白色长裤。她站在一栋淡黄色的小房子前，房子周围的地面布满了浅蓝色的沙砾，看不出位于哪个星球。

“这是......？”他不认识这个人，也不认识这幢房子。为什么Ren要给他看这个？他想把照片还回去，却无法移开视线。照片上女人的微笑越来越熟悉，伴随着食物的香气和温柔的嗓音逐渐走入他的记忆。她像绸缎一般的沙色长发和清澈的绿色双眼咔哒一声与Hux脑中的早已模糊的图像完全重合。

那是他的母亲。

Hux捏着照片的手开始颤抖。

这不可能。新共和国占领阿尔卡尼斯的时候把所有帝国军官和相关工作人员都作为战俘关押，连学员也没放过。据他所知只有他和他父亲在赏金猎人的帮助下才成功逃出了那里。从此以后父亲切断了和阿尔卡尼斯的一切联系，并把所有错误都归结于他儿子和他儿子那不知名的母亲身上。Hux再也没想过也不敢去想他的母亲在哪里，是不是还活着。

他不自觉地站起身，脸转向Ren的方向，但视线还凝固在照片上，“你是怎么......？”他意识到自己的手肘被人握住，像一个温暖而稳定的锚，成功地止住了颤抖。

“我们找了很久，”Ren开口，声音平静，“从阿尔卡尼斯开始，到塔里斯，贝斯平等等，最终找到了她。”他的手没有离开Hux的手臂，“她所在的星球完全中立，而我们的身份过于敏感。她们非常谨慎，拒绝用电子通讯进行数据传输，所以请了个中间人在空间站将这张照片交给我。”

Hux终于抬起头，Ren就在面前。他第一次在如此近的距离下与Ren对视。Ren的眼睛也是棕色的，而这片棕色此刻是Hux从未见过的平和。

这不是他认识的Kylo Ren。

“你是谁，你把最高领袖怎么了？”他后退一步挣开Ren的手。

Poe突然爆发出一阵大笑，笑得跌进椅子里。

“他是Kylo Ren，”终于笑够之后，飞行员说，“货真价实。”

“那这是怎么回事？”Hux挥舞着手中的照片，“为什么一直瞒着我？”

“没早点告诉你是因为我们也不确定。”Ren捏了捏鼻梁，“直到看到照片我才相信。”

“你有她的眼睛。”Poe凑了过来，“还有嘴唇。”他的视线从Hux手中的照片移到Hux脸上，“你更像她一些。”

Hux下意识地想反驳，但Poe嘴角温柔的弧度和照片上母亲的笑容承载的感情是那样相似，他张开嘴又闭上。

他父亲早就死了，Hux亲自确保了这一点。没人能再把他的母亲视作人生的一大耻辱。

他又看了看照片上的女人。

“是的，”手指轻轻划过相纸上母亲的脸颊，他说，“我更像她。”

“中间人告诉我，等战争结束后可以再联系他，他会把你母亲的所在地透露给我们。”Ren说，“你可以和她重聚。”

Hux不可置信地瞪大眼睛。

“她不会再接受我的。”

“她可不是这么说的。”Ren固执地看着他。

Hux不知道自己应该笑还是哭。他很久没感受过这么复杂的情绪了。最后他只是摇了摇头。

“你们从什么时候开始找的？”他问。

“Snoke死后。”Ren回答。

“只有你和Poe？”他甚至没注意到自己直接叫了Poe的名字。

“是的。”

Kylo Ren消失不见是常事，没人敢质疑最高领袖。但Poe和他那架独特的改良版TIE截击机时不时的缺席确实曾引起Hux的注意。每次询问飞行员都会得到“最高领袖专派任务”这类敷衍的答案，他从没想过会是这样的任务。

“为什么？”他不得不问，“咱们不是竞争关系吗？你恨我！”他开始有点歇斯底里，用没拿照片的手指着Ren的鼻子，但他不在乎，因为这一切看上去都不合逻辑，“现在你终于得到了自己想要的于是决定给我点甜头好让我全心全意为你服务？”这是唯一合理的解释。

“Hugs，”Poe握住Hux举在Ren面前的手，慢慢将它拉下来，“Kylo从来都不恨你。”

“什么？”他今天已经震惊太多次，几乎麻木了。他看向Ren，等待他的反应。

第一秩序的最高领袖，伦武士团大师，令大半个银河系闻风丧胆的Kylo Ren，忽然看上去年轻了许多，像Hux第一次见到他时那样，冲动和脆弱微妙地平衡在浅褐色的眼睛里，青涩但炽热。

Ren没有回答，只是上前一步双手捧住他的脸，轻轻将自己的嘴唇贴上他的。

Hux僵直了身体，三十多年来第一次完全不知道该做何反应。试想在职场上压制你多年，被你视为竞争对手和敌人的同事，趁你不注意的时候利用不法手段突然晋升成了老板，从此你的地位更低了，然而当初的同事现在的老板却告诉你他不恨你，甚至吻了你。

他推开这位该死的老板，对准他的脸狠狠扇了一巴掌。伴随一声响亮的“啪”，苍白的皮肤瞬间染上一片粉红，很快被垂下来的黑发遮住。这一巴掌熄灭了舱室内的一切声响，他只能听见自己耳道里血液激烈奔流的声音。寂静中，Ren保持着被扇后的姿势一动不动，Hux看不清他的表情。

凝视了片刻面前撇向一旁的脸，Hux咬咬牙，把手中的照片收进口袋，上前钳住Ren的下巴掰过他的头，报复性地用力咬上他的下唇。

他听到Ren倒抽一口气，但很快就揪住他的衣领咬了回去。

他们像两头争抢地盘的野兽一样吞吃对方，轮番被撞进沙发里，互相撕扯着衣服。Hux尝到血的味道，不知道是自己的还是Ren的；他上一秒还跨坐在Ren身上，下一秒就被掀翻在地，脑袋敲在柔软的地毯上，舌头还被Ren含在嘴里。他已经硬了，裤裆紧绷，绝望地在Ren小腹上寻求摩擦。Ren也一样，坚硬地抵着他的大腿，隔着衣物源源不断地辐射热度。Ren放开他的嘴唇埋头啃咬他的喉咙，他压下一声闷哼，想抓住什么东西稳住身体，伸手握住了一只脚踝。

是Poe的脚踝。Hux抬起头，Poe坐在他头顶正对的沙发里，面色潮红，嘴巴半张，垂眼瞧着他们。

“Kriff！”Hux骂道，他竟忘了Poe还在这里。他使劲把Ren从自己身上解开，踉跄地起身掸了掸衣服。他犹豫地看着Poe，思考自己应该说什么。对不起我亲了你的男朋友，在和你搞到一起之后？

然而Poe看上去一点都不介意。他站起来走到Hux跟前，扶着Hux的肩膀踮起脚尖伸出舌头舔去他嘴唇上的血珠。

Hux惊恐地看向一旁的Ren。最高领袖却只是微微翘起嘴角，走到Poe身后，双手扶上飞行员的腰，垂头亲吻他为了够到Hux而高高扬起的脖子。他亲眼见到Poe回头和Ren交换了一个眼神，接着前者凑过来吮吸他耳后的皮肤，胡渣蹭得他直缩脖子，而Ren趁机倾身再次吻住他的嘴唇。

Hux现在终于明白了。Kylo Ren确实没想杀他，他只是想操他。Poe是诱饵也是帮凶。

好吧，Hux自暴自弃地想，被操总比被杀好。早年间当他发誓为得到权力付出一切的时候，并没有考虑到自己的屁股也包含在内。但如果诚实一点，他也不是没有臆想过这种可能。

于是他顺从地张开嘴，让Ren满足地叹息着舔进他的嘴巴里。

这次的吻不再具有攻击性，变得缓慢而厚重。Hux意识到自己并不讨厌和Ren接吻的感觉。他的动作坚定，带着点压迫感，和Poe大部分时间都冒进毛躁的吻是如此不同，Hux不禁好奇这两人平时是怎么调和的。

“你会发现，”Kylo Ren断开了吻，“他也有不那么冒进的一面。”

“离我的脑子远点。”Hux皱眉。

“是你想得太大声了。”最高领袖露出一个小小的微笑。

这大概是Hux第一次看到Ren对他微笑。还来不及惊讶，Poe的脑袋突然闯入视线。

“在说我坏话？”他抬脸笑嘻嘻地看向Hux。

Hux拒绝回答，用一个吻堵住了飞行员的嘴。

他尝试像Ren那样平缓但坚决地移动着舌头，侵入Poe的口腔，无情地攻占那里的体温与津液。他的手穿进Ren和Poe之间，找到飞行员那标志性的饱满屁股，用力捏了上去。他吞下Poe的呻吟，将人按进自己怀里。有只手塞进了他俩身体间的空隙，手背十分刻意地擦过他的阴茎，手心拢住Poe的裤裆。Poe发出像窒息一般的声音，紧紧攀附着他的肩膀。

Hux咬了咬Poe的下唇才松开他，抬头正好对上Ren的视线。最高领袖此刻正在飞行员的后腰上慢吞吞地摩擦着自己，鼻子嘴巴都埋在Poe的卷发里。

“如果咱们真的要这么做，至少可以用床吧？”他冲Ren挑起一边眉毛。

“实用的建议，将军。”Ren边说边后撤一步，扶着Poe的腰把人转过来，胳膊一抬轻轻松松就把结实的飞行员抱了起来。后者自然而然地搂过Ren的脖子，双腿圈住他的腰。他托着Poe的屁股就像托着个抱枕那样容易，Hux承认自己永远也做不到。也许Ren可以像这样抱起他？这倒是个挺有吸引力的想法。

“你来不来？”Kylo Ren打断了他的白日梦，已经往卧室的方向走了几步，站在走廊当中侧头看他。

如果Hux真的要拒绝，这是最后的机会了。

Poe枕在Ren的肩膀望着他，正不自觉地咬着自己的下唇，神情第一次显得有些紧张。

Kriff it. Hux脱下自己的大衣搭在沙发背上。

他几步就追上了另外两人的距离，先给了Poe一个肯定的吻，迟疑了半秒后凑上去飞快地用嘴唇贴了一下Ren的嘴角。

“I'm in. ”他说。

如果他还有什么犹豫，都在看到Ren和Poe几乎同步的微笑时消失殆尽了。

Kylo Ren的床非常大，是Hux那张的两倍。毕竟Poe也住在这里，倒也情有可原。

脱衣服的过程有些艰难。Poe看上去非常不想从Ren身上下来，同时又不愿意放开Hux。他们纠缠了好一会儿才从各自的衣服里挣脱出来。

Poe的裸体他见过好几次了，但Ren的还没有。Ren的皮肤很白，几乎没有什么伤疤，几颗痣零散地点缀在他的脖子和肩膀上。他的胸膛宽阔饱满，腹部肌肉轮廓起伏，窄胯链接着两条结实的大腿，双腿间已经硬起的阴茎十分壮观。

直到Ren用指节抬起Hux的下巴时他才发现自己正无意识地张着嘴。

“See anything you like? ”最高领袖弯起一边嘴角，眼底盛着淡淡的笑意。

Hux脸颊发烫，大着胆子伸手轻轻触碰Ren的左胸。掌下的皮肤细腻柔韧，脂肪和肌肉的比例恰到好处。

“You can do better than that, General. ”Ren握住Hux的手腕，带领他一路从胸肌摸到腹肌再到腹股沟，最后将他的手放在自己的阴茎上。

“See？”Ren说，“It's not that hard(难) . ”

“Oh，”Hux掂了掂手里的东西，“It's pretty hard(硬) alright. ”说真的，Poe到底是怎么一次次把这根大光剑塞进身体里的？

“别在那边玩儿双关了。”Poe已经趴在床上，炫耀自己圆润的屁股，一只手撑着下巴瞧着他俩，“决定一下谁来操我？”

Hux看了看Ren又看了看Poe，“我还以为我是被操的那个。”

Ren的嘴角抽搐了一下，而Poe笑出了声。

“我们有三个人，”Ren说，“你可以决定你想怎样进行。至于Poe，”他指了指床上的飞行员，“他只是喜欢被操而已。”

“嘿！注意你的措辞。”Poe一个翻身坐起来，“我只喜欢被你，”他指指Ren，“还有你，”指指Hux，“被你俩操而已。好像你没有很享受似的。”他抱起胳膊。

Ren闻言走过去坐在Poe身边，把人拉进怀里，“我很享受，谢谢你。”他说着含住Poe的耳尖，顺着耳垂吻到颈侧，直到怀里人回过头咬住他的嘴唇。

Hux尴尬地戳在床边。也许这就是三个人的劣势，他没有试过也不好评判，但当其中两人专注于彼此的时候，第三个人该干什么？再说他还没能适应这个性格360度大反转的Kylo Ren，难道这一切只是一个荒诞的春梦？

像是感应到他的情绪似的，Poe放开Ren向他伸出手，“Hugs？”

Poe不是力敏体质。Hux一边提醒自己一边向另外两人走过去。他将手臂递给Poe，任由后者把他拉上床。

“所以我们现在该干嘛？”他问道。

三个人围坐在床上，三根硬挺的阴茎支棱在他们中间。

“你想怎么做？”Ren反问。

“我......我不知道。”Hux攥紧腿边光滑的深灰色床单又松开，“我还从没......”他想说三人行，或者是被操，但这些词汇刚到嘴边就消失了。

“不用紧张，”Poe伸出一只手覆上他的手背，“可以先从你最熟悉的开始。”

飞行员说着挪动膝盖跨坐在他身上，低头舔开他的唇瓣。他下意识地看向Ren，只得到了一个鼓励般的点头，接着Ren也挪过来跪在Poe身后，亲吻Poe的肩膀。

Hux找到那总是比他口腔温度稍稍高一点的舌头，用力地吮吸，同时握住对方抵在自己小腹上的阴茎。Poe也伸手握住他的，另一只手回身摸到Ren的阴茎，两边一起惬意地撸动。他从Hux嘴中撤退，侧头吻上Ren正等待着的嘴唇。Hux借此机会在Poe的锁骨上留下一个牙印。

待另外两人分开，Poe扭回身体看向他，亲吻过后红润的嘴巴歪斜地笑着，让Hux不由得想起每次这位不怎么听话的飞行员酝酿什么坏点子时的样子。

“我有个想法，”果然，“你俩可以一起来。”

Hux有点没跟上，“我们不是已经一起了吗？”

“我的意思是你俩一起操我。”Poe有意地挤压Hux的阴茎，拇指蹭过顶端。

差点被呻吟噎了一下，Hux开口，“什么？”他停下了手中的动作，“你怎么能承受得了？”

Poe歪头思考了大约一秒钟，“我能。”他自信满满。

Hux摇头，等待Ren的反应。

Ren抿着嘴巴眉头微皱，看上去确实正在权衡Poe的能力。但没过多久他表示，“他能。”

“什么！”

“我们曾经试过一些，”见Hux的眼睛越睁越大，Poe连忙补充，“只有我俩，和一些玩具，没别人。”Ren在一旁应和着“是的”。

“我能。”Poe强调。

在两个人无声地注视下（Poe的眼神充满期盼而Ren的Hux看不透），他最终答应了。“好吧，既然你知道自己在干什么。”

Ren握住Hux的后颈将他拉近，在亲吻他的间隙悄声说，“我知道你还没准备好被操，或者操我——你甚至都没考虑过这个可能性。”

Hux瞬间与他拉开距离，不敢相信自己的耳朵，“操你？”

“如果你想的话。”Ren诚恳地看着他。

很好，这一切不可能是梦了。Hux两眼一黑。就算最离谱最不现实的梦境里最高领袖都不可能提出这样的建议。

“你说的对，”他虚弱地说，“我还没准备好。”

Ren捏了捏他的后颈，给了他一个安抚般的吻。

“我准备好了。”待他俩分开后，Poe宣布，“我们开始吗？”

Ren抬起一只手。在Hux开始感到奇怪之前，一瓶润滑剂从床头柜下面的小格子里飞到Ren的手中。

“你确定这不是滥用原力？”Hux问。

Poe耸耸肩，“等你见识了他用原力在床上做的其他事，这就不算什么了。”

Hux正想追问，但Ren按住他的嘴唇，另一只手打开润滑剂盖子。

“先不谈别的，”Ren放开Hux的嘴巴，将润滑剂倒进手心里后把瓶子扔给他，“先干正事。”

他们让Poe靠在床头，两人一人一边。

Hux看向最高领袖等待他的指示，不过后者似乎没注意到他投来的眼神，直接把一根浸满润滑剂的手指流畅地塞进Poe的屁股里。

Poe吭了一声，抓过Hux的左手，将食指和中指放入口中。一股热流从被含住的指尖直窜到Hux的阴茎上。他瞥了一眼认真工作的Ren，挪动手指夹住Poe调皮的舌头。飞行员伸手想要握住自己的阴茎，却被Ren一巴掌拍开了。

“不行。”最高领袖命令道。

Poe委屈地眨眨眼，不轻不重地咬了口Hux的食指骨节。

“Hux. ”Ren开口，还没说下一句话，Hux便心领神会。他抽出被Poe舔得湿漉漉的手指，来到后者双腿之间Ren正开拓的小洞。他贴着进进出出的两根修长手指挤进抻开的褶皱里，跟着一起运动，撑开湿热的内壁。

Ren的手指在狭小的空间里勾住了他的。

Hux感觉胃里忽然有什么东西扑腾了一下。不。他晃晃脑袋，他只是被最近脱轨的事情发展冲昏了头脑。而Ren用另一只手温柔地抬起他的下巴，吻住他的嘴唇。不，Hux回应着对方从容不迫的舌头，他没那么容易沦陷。

当他们分开时，Ren的棕色双眼离得那样近。他放大的瞳孔深不见底，表面平静却暗藏情欲的漩涡，多看一眼就会被卷入其中。Hux也见识过它们因为狂怒而汹涌的时候，烈焰般的明黄色染上褐色的虹膜，标志着绝对的力量和危险。而每一次见到这样的Kylo Ren，尽管那时Hux恨他，也无法掩饰自己的敬畏之情。

但是Kylo Ren并不恨他，Hux想，那自己还恨着Kylo Ren吗？ 

“Don't think, ”Ren开口，拇指轻轻磨蹭Hux的下唇，“Just feel. ”

“Fine. ”Hux忍不住叹息，伸出舌头扫过Ren的指尖。他将暂时用不到的润滑剂放在一旁，握住Ren仍停留在脸颊上的手，凑过去咬住他的嘴唇；同时又添了一根手指，与Ren的交缠在一起送进Poe的屁股里。

他在Poe压抑地呻吟时放开Ren，注意力回到被他和Ren的手指钉在床头的飞行员身上。Poe双手紧紧攥着身侧的床单，泛红胸膛剧烈地起伏着，一层薄汗在灯光下亮晶晶的。

“我没事，”他对上Hux的视线，“只是你俩再亲下去我可能直接高潮了。”

Ren微笑，“我保证你不会的。”他撤出手指，连带Hux的一起，接着挪动身体来到Poe的双腿之间，拿起润滑剂往自己阴茎上抹了一些，对准那正在收缩的小洞顶了进去。

两人的呻吟完美地重合在一起。看着Ren的阴茎慢慢没入Poe的屁股，Hux不自觉地摸上自己的阴茎撸动起来。这是他第二次目睹这两人做爱，而这一次他不再是个旁观者。 

Ren双手架在Poe的膝窝，给了Hux足够的空间。于是他俯身亲吻Poe的嘴唇、颈侧，巩固一下锁骨上的牙印，最终来到胸前，含住已经挺立的深色乳首。Poe闷哼一声，伸手按住他的脑袋。他用舌尖画圈，再来回舔舐，卖力地吮吸，接着放开自己的阴茎，捏住另一侧空闲的乳尖。Poe不再压抑开始大声地呻吟，叫着Kylo和Hux的名字，迎合着Ren的每一下顶撞。

“Hux，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我可能坚持不了太久。”

Hux再轻咬了一口齿间的肉粒才直起身来。他看了看Poe又看了看Ren，显然没有他能够插进来的位置。他竖起一根手指正想指出问题，但Ren先开了口。

“等等。”他说着一只手搂过Poe跪坐在床上，另一只手像之前一样抬在半空中，床头的枕头和靠垫忽然纷纷悬浮起来，一个个排好摞在一起，落回去组成一座蓬松的小山。他抱起Poe挪动身体仰躺在枕头堆上将两人垫高，后者在趴伏在他胸前。

“现在可以了。”Ren对Hux歪了下脑袋，翘起嘴角。

要不是Hux还残存了一丝丝理智，他真的会承认最高领袖的微笑实在迷人。尽管他的脑袋热到发晕，阴茎硬得发疼，心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔，浑身的皮肤似乎要着起火来，他的理智已经不剩多少，但确实还在。

他来到Ren的双腿间，用指腹试探性地碰了碰Poe撑得满满的入口。

“你确定吗？”他边问边拿起润滑剂，“最后的机会了。”

“确定。”Poe回头看向他，眨眨一只眼，“我包容性很强的。”

Hux条件反射地翻了个白眼。他用大量润滑剂裹住手指，贴着Ren的阴茎挤进Poe的屁股。起初受到了一定阻力，不过推进并没有预想中的困难。Poe和Ren都因为他的动作呻吟了一声。手指被紧紧夹在肠壁和阴茎之间，压力近乎甜美地推挤着，让他的阴茎为此抽动了一下。他已经等不及把自己的家伙也放进去了。抽送几次后，他顶开一点空隙送进第二根手指。

为了方便他操作，Ren和Poe都没有太大的动作，只是缓慢地接吻，前者的手游移在后者背上，时不时滑下来捏一捏Hux正在开拓的屁股。第二根手指没有第一根进去得容易，他便稍微放慢了速度。他可不想面对伤到Poe的后果，天知道Kylo Ren会做出什么事。他还清晰的记得飞行员在一次任务中重伤返回，Ren差点毁了整个停机坪，他们不得不花了五个恒星月修复那里。

“你不会伤到我的，Hux。”Poe说，呼吸急促但声音还算平稳，“你可以再快点。”

Poe到底是不是力敏？Hux在疑惑中加快了速度，感到有空间便挤进了第三根手指。

_**他不是。** _

一个声音突然在脑海中响起，Hux打了个激灵。是Ren的声音。他看向Poe身下的人。

_**他只是非常会解读人的情绪。通过你的语言、表情或者肢体动作。** _

Ren继续在他脑子里说，眼神在他和Poe之间来回移动。他的嗓音平稳，看上去完全不像眼前这个正有些气喘，脸颊绯红，额头聚集着大量汗珠的人发出的声音。尽管是通过大脑或者原力这些Hux搞不懂的东西发出的。

 _ **好吧。**_ Hux用力地想这个词当作回答。也许他的生活里充斥了太多命令与服从，在完成重建银河秩序伟业的过程中很少会顾及到个人情绪。而第一秩序中情绪波动最鲜明的就是Kylo Ren，不论Snoke在时或不在，他都像单调重复的灰白星舰上的一抹猩红，秩序中唯一的乱序。讽刺的是，这个乱序目前领导着整个秩序，这样下去没法不完蛋。

他的思绪紧急刹车。大脑一定是被这个月以来的各种异常事件搅成浆糊了他才会在赤身裸体正在操Poe并等待他一起来的最高领袖面前思考这种事。但他的手指还在舒适的挤压下扩张着，他的阴茎还硬挺着，迫不及待地需要释放，显然他的身体机能还在正常运行。而Ren看上去要么是没听到他的想法，要么是根本不介意。

他深吸一口气，重新投入情欲的怀抱，手指在顶开肠道的同时有意无意地刮蹭着深埋在里面的柱身，空闲的另一只手拢住Ren的囊袋揉捏，换来一声绵长的呻吟。Ren开始小幅度地顶胯，Poe也忍不住迎合他的动作。

“可以了，”Poe说，一只手向后抓住他的手腕，“快点进来。”

每当这时Hux都很乐意放下将军的自尊，心甘情愿地服从一个小小指挥官的命令。他拔出湿滑的手指，再倒了些润滑剂抹在自己的阴茎上，扒开几乎已经撑满的穴口，找到缝隙慢慢地挤了进去。

阴茎头部刚刚没入Poe的身体，方才混乱的大脑瞬间被感官刺激所净化，Hux脑子里只剩一件事，那就是操进身下的这个洞直到高潮。肠壁与阴茎构成的空间里，压力达到了极乐的临界值，再进一步就有可能变为不适。他缓慢地向内推进，一寸一停，直到他的阴囊和Ren的碰在一起。汗水从他的额角滑至下巴，滴落在Poe背上。

Poe现在已经直起身，双手撑在Ren的胸膛。他在体内的两根阴茎开始运动时试图配合，但陷入软垫中的双腿无法施力。Ren握住他的腰，帮助他和他们一起律动。Hux扶着Ren的打开的大腿，逐渐跟上另外两人默契的节奏。

他能感觉到自己的阴茎一侧紧贴着Poe，一侧紧贴着Ren。这与他曾经的性体验都完全不同，进入的位置过于狭窄、压力不均，他的活动也不够自如，还会时不时落后于另外两人的动作，带来的满足感却远远超越了曾经的每一次经历，甚至要比原来有过的全部体验加起来还要多。他不愿承认面前的两人是无与伦比满足感的根本来源，但倘若换做别人，他从一开始就没有答应的可能。

他顺着Poe的肋骨向右胸摸去。他的目标是乳首，却先触到了Ren的指节。他下意识想要收回手，Ren反手抓住了他。他的手指嵌入Hux的指缝，将他按回Poe的胸前。

Hux这才终于不再猛盯Poe的肩胛骨，犹疑地看向身下的Ren。

最高领袖此刻呼吸急促，几缕被汗水浸湿的黑色长发黏在脖子侧面，痣像群星般散落在泛红的脸颊上。他白皙的胸膛也覆了一层淡淡的红色，几滴汗珠随着胸腔起伏滑落。

Kriff. Hux在内心骂道，仅剩的一丝丝理智离他而去。他到底是哪根神经烧坏了才会认为Kylo Ren能完美诠释迷人这个词。虽然他在和Poe搞在一起的过程中也惊讶于飞行员那漂亮的脸蛋和饱满的身材，但Poe Dameron向来全身上下都散发着令人忍不住多看几眼的气息，在操他之前Hux就深有体会。

Kylo Ren则完全不一样。开始的几年里他几乎从来不摘那可笑的头盔，在Hux眼里就是个幼稚的孩子（Hux曾私下里叫他baby Vader）。当他把Snoke懒腰斩断并亲手毁了自己的头盔开始以真面目示人后，还算是稳重了那么一点点。在Hux看来，Ren的脸过长且不对称，鼻子突兀，头发缺乏打理，总是一副愠怒的表情，更何况一直以来处处与他作对，他无论如何都不可能被Ren所吸引。

显然，他的审美背叛了他。

如果这一个月教会了Hux什么，那就是再也不能信任自己的大脑。

他任由Ren握着他的手抚摸Poe的身体，一路向下直到圈住后者孤零零的阴茎。Poe扭过头索吻，Hux这才发现他通红的眼眶和脸上湿漉漉的泪水。

他又逞强了。Hux抑制不住地叹气。Poe总是自告奋勇地接下可能超出他能力范围的任务，每一次他都会完成使命，哪怕把自己逼到极限。他本质上是个战士，而不是单纯的士兵。在第一秩序这样庞大的组织里，Poe是一位不可多得的人才。尽管Hux嘴上从来不承认（甚至为此训诫Poe的时候更多），但内心多少还是赞许的。

Hux蹭过Poe的脸颊去舔他眼角的泪滴，微咸的体液是最好的催情剂。他近乎于残忍地亲吻Poe，将舌头刺进口腔，吞下他细微的呜咽声。加快手中的动作的同时，Hux意识到Ren的手不知什么时候放开了他的，两只都支撑在Poe的腰部。毕竟坐在两根阴茎上确实不是件容易事。

Poe高潮时几乎没有发出什么声音。Hux的手沾到一部分，剩下的都喷溅在Ren的腹部和胸膛。多亏了Ren扶着Poe才没有立刻倒下。他们停下动作给飞行员喘息的时间。

Hux直接把手指送到嘴边舔干净。他尝过几次，并不讨厌这个味道。感觉到Ren的视线沉重地落在自己身上，他便不紧不慢细致入微地舔舐，舌头夸张地卷过指缝。完成后他又用指尖蘸取滴落在Ren腹部的精液，送到Poe嘴边。仍有些虚弱的Poe十分听话地伸出舌头清理他的手指，完成之后又顺从地让Hux掰开唇瓣舔进嘴巴里，将自己的精液踱回去。

很明显，Ren喜欢他们的表演。他急切地低声询问Poe：“可以了么？”，像个讨要零食的大型犬。

Poe的点头仿佛一声号令，Ren立刻行动起来。他握住飞行员的胯骨开始抽送，力度逐渐增大，直到对方在两人之间猛烈地颠簸。Hux甚至都不用动腰，只需要扶稳看上去已经丧失了自主能力任人宰割的Poe。

热量不断地在下腹聚集，即将爆发。潜意识里他不想先Ren一步达到高潮，却也清楚自己的身体早已不在掌控之中。他用力咬住Poe的后颈，在Ren凶猛地顶撞中迸发。强烈的感官冲击使他陷入短暂的眩晕。他颤抖地合上跳动的眼皮，体内仿佛有整个星系在爆炸，炙烤着薄弱的神经。这是他第一次经历如此漫长的高潮，待睁开眼时，还以为自己很没出息地晕过去了。

Ren似乎在他跌落顶峰后稍微放缓了动作，但很快再次开始激烈地顶入Poe过度扩张的屁股，摩擦着Hux过于敏感的阴茎。

符合逻辑和生理需要的行为应是趁现在抽身而退，但大脑仿佛已经随着精液一起射出了体外，Hux没有多想，伸出双臂环住Poe，和他一起承受Ren的冲击。

好在Ren也没能坚持太久。他涨红了脸，捏在Poe胯部的力道大得能留下淤青。随着一声低吼，他高潮了。Hux能清晰地感觉到贴着他的阴茎正抽动着释放，而Poe本来盛满体液和润滑剂的肠道又湿了一分，少量混合的粘稠液体在进出的过程中顺着缝隙淌了下来，浸湿他们屁股底下的枕头。

待三人呼吸都平复得差不多了，Hux才从Poe身体里抽出来。尽管酸痛的肌肉叫嚣着快躺下，慢慢恢复理智的大脑还是使他跪坐在一旁。事已至此，他不认为Ren会直接赶他走，他也没有天真到打扰另外两人的事后温存。

Poe终于支撑不住倒在Ren身上，屁股里的阴茎滑了出来，带出一滩掺杂着透明的乳白。最高领袖搂着他的飞行员，在怀里人的头顶落下温柔的吻。

Hux开始坐立不安，正考虑要不要直接离开时，Poe翻身下来躺在Ren旁边，向他伸出一只手。

他本能地抬起手，又本能地制止了自己并看向最高领袖。

“留下。”Ren说。他的眼神慵懒，但语调不容置疑。

“既然你这么说了。”Hux挪到Poe身侧，被拽着躺下来。刚躺平飞行员就立刻手脚并用地缠住他。

他差点忘了Poe在结束后多么喜欢肢体接触，不论身上沾有多少黏糊糊的东西。不过这一次他默许了Poe的任性。

一时间没人讲话。在气氛变得尴尬之前，Ren忽然坐起身，Hux跟着迅速撑起身体准备行动。

而Ren只是欠身吻了一下他的额头。

他呆楞地看着最高领袖也吻了一下Poe，说：“我去准备洗澡水。”就起身离开了。

他在Poe悄悄凑过来舔他嘴角的时候还不可置信盯着刚刚消失在盥洗室门口的背影。他掰开Poe的脸，开口想说话却因为太过惊讶没能成功组织出哪怕一个词汇。

“是啊。”Poe自然地回应他没能说出口的疑问，笑容温暖而满足。

水流的声音从不远处传来。在Hux找回语言之前，Ren重新出现在盥洗室门口。他坐直身体，看着最高领袖几步回到床边激活边柜上的数据板，命令清洁机器人立刻前来打扫他的套间，接着握住Poe的腋下像提猫一样轻而易举地把人提起来，放在地上。

“能走路吗？”他问。

“没问题。”Poe信誓旦旦，刚迈出一步就腿一软差点面朝下栽倒在地，Ren及时伸手扶住他。

“好吧，”他撅起嘴巴，“可能有点问题。”

“General，”Ren开口，Hux瞬间绷紧了身体，“A little help？”他向撑在自己身侧的Poe歪歪头。

Hux确信Ren完全可以自己搞定，但也许，只是也许，他是在为Hux继续留下添一个可靠的理由。

“遵命，长官。”他配合地回答，下床扶着Poe的另一边，三人一起走向盥洗室。

最高领袖的盥洗室竟比将军的寝室还要大，房间一侧的淋浴房足够五个人站在里面，另一侧正哗啦啦放水的圆形浴缸也足够五个人同时坐进去。Hux咽下差点脱口而出的咒骂，奢侈不是第一秩序的作风！

他闭紧嘴巴跟两人一起走入淋浴房，在Ren打开花洒调试温度时扶稳Poe。

水温和水压都很合适。与奢华的浴室配置相反，里面摆放的护理产品倒都是第一秩序统一配发的白色塑胶瓶。Hux向来不讨厌那寡淡的气味。如果只有独自一人，他的确会享受这一过程。但在现实中，他们有三个人，并且Ren没有从Hux手里接过Poe，而是就着目前的姿势开始为飞行员清洗头发和身体。三个成年人类男性一起洗澡理应十分反常，不过在经历了这一个月来的种种突发事件后，Hux的适应能力突飞猛进。他没有提出任何异议，只是在Ren意外轻柔的动作中帮助调整Poe的位置。

“你就是这样把他惯坏的。”他在Ren给Poe冲掉肩膀上多余的泡沫时终于忍不住开口。

“你不是也在做相同的事。”Ren一边淡淡地说一边将挡住Poe眼睛的湿发拢到脑后。

“你完全可以把我扔在地上。”Poe帮腔。

Hux翻了个巨大的白眼。

“我可不想惹恼最高领袖。”

“你可以继续骗自己，”Ren说着蹲下来，分开Poe的腿探向中间的小洞，帮他清理肠道内残留的液体，“但你骗不了我。”

Hux张开嘴，又闭上，发现自己无法作出回应。他还没有做好面对真相的准备。于是他低头亲吻攀附在自己胸前的Poe，却很快发现这是个错误的回避方案。他非常疲惫不想再硬了，而Poe在Ren的手指上扭动，不断从唇缝中漏出柔软的呻吟，同时一个劲儿地吮吸Hux的舌头，逼得他的小兄弟不得不蠢蠢欲动。

好在Ren清理的速度比他阴茎的反应更快。最后冲洗了一遍全身，他从Hux手中领回Poe。

“你先洗。”他丢下一句话就扶Poe走出淋浴房。

Hux目送他们到浴缸边，体内一直紧绷的弦终于松了一分。他长舒一口气站到水帘中。

刚刚将泡沫抹在头发上，Ren就回来了。

他像每天都和Hux一起洗澡一样自然地走进来，在巨大的花洒下淋湿身体，越过Hux伸手去够洗发露。

“所以你到底在玩儿什么花样。”Hux在他专心致志搓头发时问道。

“什么什么花样。”Ren无辜地反问。

Hux眯起眼睛。

“我的母亲，还有这个。”他在两人的裸体间比划了一下，又指了指另一边浴缸里的Poe，热水刚刚漫过他的肚皮。

“你觉得这是花样？”最高领袖停下手中的动作。要不是头上顶着一堆白花花的泡沫，露出Hux第一次见到总掩盖在黑发后面的那对大耳朵，他忽然冷淡的表情会更有威慑力，“为了什么？”

“为了确保我的忠诚。”这显而易见，“你知道我一直对你的领导地位有意见。”

Ren嗤笑一声。尽管在湿热的水蒸气和熟悉的香氛围绕下，他不详的笑声还是使Hux脊背发凉。

“我费了这么大力气，只为了得到你的忠诚？”他在笑容消失时走近，将Hux连连逼退直到后背贴上冰凉的瓷砖，“我动动手指就能取你性命，岂不是更简单。”

Hux吞了下口水，意识到自己可能真的过火了。他瞥了一眼浴缸，Poe坐在里面悠闲地摆动水中的双腿，对这边正在发生的事无知无觉。

“但你没有。”他直视近在咫尺的褐色双眼，指甲抠进砖缝中，“说明尽管心存不满，我对于你和第一秩序仍有继续存在的价值。”

“你很聪明，General. ”微笑又回到了Ren脸上，比方才更为柔和，几乎不易察觉，“但有时候你是真的蠢。”

这话怎么这么耳熟？Hux皱眉，在记忆中翻找。不同的嗓音念出相同的词句，在脑海中重合又散开，直到其中之一与一个特定的形象完全对应。

是Poe。Poe在今天早些时候说过一模一样的话。

莫名其妙地，面前的Ren看上去不再有压迫感。

“你和Poe真是天造地设的一对。”他评论道，用力推拒面前结实的胸膛试图拉开距离，却被掌下舒适的手感定在原地。

“为什么这么说？”Ren纹丝未动。

他的胸中涌起一股酸涩，说谎的念头一闪而过。

“Poe说过同样的话，一个词都不差。”他说。

“不意外，”最高领袖的眼神变得遥远，笑容也愈发明显，“我和他相处的时间太长了，有时候我们的行为习惯和思维模式会十分相似。”

“啊？”震惊冲淡了Hux的嫉妒，“相似？你在开玩笑吗？你俩、完全、不同。”他一字一顿地说。

“从一个角度来说，是的；但从另一个角度来看——”Ren说着抬起Hux的下巴，低头吻住他。

Ren的嘴唇很轻、很软，带着温润的水汽和过滤水特有的味道。他没有伸舌头，只是用自己的唇瓣含住他的，亲昵得令人害怕。Hux的心脏开始猛烈地敲击着胸腔。他意识到Poe之前做过相同的事。而每一次他都会反咬回去，用欲望将温情燃尽。柔弱的感情是缺点，不应该在一个军人身上显现。他用上力气亮出牙齿。

“It's ok. ”Ren退开一点，贴着他的嘴唇说，“It's ok. ”他的手轻柔地落在Hux的腰间，抚去滞留在皮肤表面已经凉掉的水珠。

Hux服从了。他尝试浅浅地跟随Ren的节奏呼吸，学着刚才样子轻轻抿住对方的下唇。

他们的躯体之间没有接触，只留双手支撑对方。

身旁水流安静地敲打着地面。

“所以你真的不恨我。”分开后，Hux说。

“你说呢？”

Hux叹气，推着Ren回到花洒下。在反悔之前他伸手梳进Ren的头发，帮他冲洗已经不剩太多的泡沫。最高领袖没有说话，老实地由他摆弄。

他们很快在心照不宣的沉默中相继洗完，离开浴房加入Poe。

“你们也太磨蹭了。”Poe撩起水花甩他们俩。

“我们才花了不到十分钟。”Ren边说边关掉水阀，迈进浴缸坐在飞行员身边。

Hux站在一旁，正对该不该加入犹疑不决，忽然一股无形的力量推了他一把。他脚一滑跌进水中。

浴缸中的水不深，只到胸口。Hux做好了和盆底撞击的准备，但那没有发生。水的阻力似乎突然增大，将他托了起来。

他平衡身体扶稳边沿坐好，抹了一把脸上的水。

对面，Ren刻意地板着脸，Poe笑得上气不接下气。

Hux把还在滴水的头发拢到一旁，瞪向最高领袖。

“是你干的吗。”他明知故问。

而Ren挑了挑一边眉毛，没有回答他。

水温很合适，Hux闻到一阵清冽的苦味。他掬了一捧清澈的水凑到鼻子跟前，苦味更浓了。

“你在里面加了什么东西？”

Ren念出一个他听不懂的外星词汇，“一种缓解肌肉损伤和疲劳的药剂。”他解释。

“Hum，”水从Hux指缝间滴落，“没想到你会这么周到。”

“你以为我是什么，只会砍砍杀杀的野蛮人吗？”

“你知道我确实是这么想的。”

Ren用鼻子哼了一声，挪动身体安顿在Poe的双腿间，躺在飞行员怀里，头枕在身后人的肩膀，活像一只被洋娃娃抱着的巨型小熊。

Hux又产生了起身就走的冲动，但包裹着身体的热水过于舒适，懈怠的肌肉不愿执行命令。

“Hugs，”Poe唤他，“Come here. ”

Hux看着叠在一起的两人，“我在这里挺好的。”他抱起胳膊，没由来地生气。

“Hux——”

他把头撇向一边。

这回，一股有形的力量抄起他的胳膊把他拉了过去。

Ren的动作迅猛，当Hux再一次糊了满脸水时，他已经半躺在最高领袖怀里了。

Hux下意识坐起身想要拉开距离，却被一只环在腰间的结实手臂按了回去。

“放松。”Ren的声音在耳边响起。

“你说得倒简单。”Hux仍僵直着身体，方才松懈的肌肉全面恢复警惕。

Poe的双手越过Ren，有点费劲地攀住他的肩膀。

“现在，”飞行员满足地说，“第一秩序我里最喜欢的两个人都在我怀里。”

Hux忍不住冷哼。

“有趣。”他说，“现在第一秩序里我最讨厌的两个人都黏在我身后。”

话音刚落，他察觉到背后在震动，接着噗嗤一声，Ren笑了。他的笑声短促低沉，伴随着Poe的轻快明亮，并没有维持多久。但当他们的笑声消失时，Hux发现自己的嘴角正止不住地上翘。

他终于不由自主地放松了下来，放任自己瘫在最高领袖宽阔的胸膛上。

Ren的体温比水温稍低，肌肉很有弹性，靠在上面十分舒适。他疲软的阴茎在Hux后腰随着水流滑动，摆脱情欲的影响反而相当自然，不至于令人尴尬。

三人安静地泡在热水中。

Hux感到前所未有的放松，是自逃离阿尔卡尼斯以来从未经历也从未奢望过的放松。无论如何他都不可能想到会以这种方式达到这样的状态，不过现在他的眼皮打架，昏昏欲睡，懒得思考任何问题。

直到不知多长时间过去，Poe开口。

“差不多了吧？”他的嗓音穿透Hux雾蒙蒙的大脑，激得他清醒了一大半，“再这样下去我要被压扁了。”

“差不多了。”他听到Ren回应。

一双手伸到他腋下，像拎一只猫一样把他拎了起来。待他站稳后，Ren又把Poe也拎起来。

他和Ren一起扶着Poe迈出浴缸，走进相比其他设施稍小一点的烘干房烘干身体和头发。

再次回到卧室时，床已经恢复如新，一样的深灰色床单，一样数量夸张的枕头和靠垫，床头还多了一沓电解质补充剂，连他们的制服都分类叠好摆放在一边的矮柜上。

Hux径直走向自己的那堆衣服，准备穿完走人。他没看时间，估计离下次值班还有几个小时，足够他回去冷静冷静。睡眠是不必要的，几杯咖啡和两片药就能完美替代。

他刚要拿起衬衣就被人拽住了手腕。

“Hux，”Poe对他眨眨眼睛，“别走好吗？”

望着那双标志性的狗狗眼，Hux脑中警铃大作。Ren不在的那一周他就是因此一次次禁不住诱惑掉进陷阱的，据他所知连Phasma也曾败在这双水汪汪眼睛的注视下。

他努力地将视线从Poe脸上拔下来，一扭头却猝不及防地撞上Ren的眼神。

不不不，Hux的意识在脑子里连连倒退，他可不会用狗狗眼来形容最高领袖。永远都不会。Ren只是在用那双深邃的大眼睛不带任何感情地看过来，而已。尽管那片浅褐色之中确实没有一丝威胁的意味，隐隐的压迫感还是悄无声息地贴上Hux的脊背。

“我建议你答应Poe的请求。”Ren开口，嗓音如同眼神一样几乎毫无波澜，“你和我的值班时间是一致的，还有大约，”他瞥了眼墙上的投影，“五个标准时可以休息。”

“如你所愿。”Hux抑制住叹气的欲望，“至少让我把我的数据板取来？还有点事情要处理。”见Poe挑起一边眉毛，他连忙补充，“就在外边大衣口袋里。”

Poe点点头，他才动身走向会客厅，连衣服都没来得及穿。待他回来时，另外两人已经在床上安顿好了，电解质都喝空了一瓶。不知是故意还是无意，他们留出了床边的位置给他，另一侧是Ren，Poe在中间。

Hux松了口气，他实在还没准备好在Kylo Ren旁边睡觉（甚至只是单纯地躺着）。

Poe替他掀开被单，递给他一瓶补充剂。

冰凉的液体刚沾到嘴唇，Hux才发觉自己渴得要命，一口气灌下大半瓶。喝饱之后他拿起平板靠在床头，Ren和Poe已经一副马上就要睡着了的模样。

Poe面朝Hux侧躺，Ren从背后搂着他，两人几乎严丝合缝地嵌在一起。

最高领袖挥挥手，房间内的灯光全部熄灭，只留Hux那侧的一盏小小阅读灯。

“晚安，Hux。”Poe满足地打了个哈欠，伸出手臂用指节悄悄抵着Hux的大腿，慢慢合上眼睛。

Ren只是沉默地看了他一会儿，接着闭上眼将鼻尖蹭进Poe的卷发。

Finally. Hux激活屏幕，打开工作日志，手指却悬在界面上没有动。

目前他的大脑拒绝思考为什么他会落得这般境地。和最高领袖的男朋友上了床不说，竟和最高领袖本人上了床；结束后一起洗澡不说，竟然还同意留宿。对此他需要和身旁的两个人进行一场深入的谈话，不过不是现在。现在他需要的是用工作来理顺思绪。

他点开一项文件，浏览几行文字后身体机能自动进入工作状态，甚至忘却了自己正身处最高领袖奢华柔软的大床上。

在计算外环星球支持率和检查新型TIE拦截机的武器系统改良方案时，一只温热的手轻轻勾住肘弯，把正沉浸在工作中的Hux吓得差点蹦起来。他看向手的主人，Poe也迷迷瞪瞪地回望他。

“你没睡吗？”Poe悄声问。

“没有。”Hux又录入几个数据才把平板放下，“我不困。”

“你需要休息，”飞行员打着哈欠说，“你已经两天没合眼了。”

“我可以一周不睡。”Hux道出事实。

“你需要休息。”Poe语气严厉，看上去忽然清醒了许多。他不顾反对取走Hux手中的数据板塞到自己枕头底下，“休息。”

不想冒险吵醒Ren，Hux放弃了。

最高领袖不知什么时候改成了俯卧，一半脸颊埋在枕头里睡得正酣，一点都没受他俩的影响。

Hux慢慢滑进被单，躺在离Poe很近但又确保不会接触的位置。如他所料Poe立刻贴了上来。

飞行员像小猫一样快乐地蹭着Hux的肩膀，一条大腿肆无忌惮地搭上他的胯。

他略高的体温中和了Hux微凉的皮肤，格外地舒适。

再次确认Ren没醒后，Hux将手梳进Poe的卷发。

“Ren......”Hux又瞥了眼另一边睡着的最高领袖，“他一直是这样的吗？”

“哪样？”Poe用手指描画他的肋骨。

Hux思考了几秒：“不生气的。”是他唯一得出能够准确形容的词汇。

Poe停下动作抬起头，“他不是一直这样。”他缓慢地说，“怒火总是伴随着他。但自从知道自己想要的是什么之后，他就学会了控制。”

“这是在他杀掉Snoke之前还是之后？”

“之前。”Poe露出一个小小的微笑，“他骗过了所有人。”

这就说得通了，“如果他不表现出负面的情绪还有与我之间的敌对——”

“就会被Snoke看穿，是的。”Poe接过他的话，“为了避免暴露他会逼迫自己接受并相信这些情感。他成功了。”

一时间Hux不知道该说什么。

他再一次看向一旁熟睡的Ren。平日里象征着力量、权威和恐惧的最高领袖，现在眉眼平和，嘴巴半张，黑发随意地散落在脑袋周围，被枕头压住的脸颊微微鼓起。就像一个普通的年轻人，安心地睡在爱人身边。

他无法想象Kylo Ren这几年是如何度过的。如果没有Poe，Ren大概真的会迷失自我。

但为什么又找上他？

当Poe撑起身体，用昏暗中几乎漆黑的双眼专注地望着他时，他才发现自己把内心所想说出了口。

“他需要你。”Poe简单地回答。

“需要我？”Hux努力压下声音，“他可是第一秩序的最高领袖！”

“最高领袖不是儿戏，你应该更清楚才对。”Poe紧挨着他躺了回去，“他没有太多政治头脑，他需要你的帮助。”

Hux瞪着天花板，分不清是笑意还是哽咽爬上喉咙，“第一秩序里有能力的人那么多，为什么偏偏是我？”

Poe轻笑一声翻身面对他，一只手捏着他的下巴将他转过来，两人几乎脸贴脸，“一个人为什么会选择另一个人？没有道理可言，Hux。”

“那你呢？”Hux不假思索地问。

Poe没有回答，只是缩短两人间的距离，温柔地吻住他。

他用唇瓣轻轻磨蹭着Hux的，从下唇到上唇，小心翼翼地移动，抿住又放开，舌尖润湿了干涸的纹路。

Ren说的没错，他和Poe的确有很多相似之处。

Hux开始缓慢地回应。Poe稍作停顿，似乎有点惊讶，但很快重新投入到亲吻中。

他转过身体寻求更好的角度，被单在他们身上窸窣作响。响声让Hux瞬间警觉，放开Poe看向一旁的Ren。

最高领袖保持着刚才的姿势没动，呼吸平稳。

“他在我身边睡得很沉，不用担心。”Poe说着把脑袋蹭进Hux的颈窝，“上周他可能一直没睡好。”

“上周。”这个词汇忽然点亮了Hux的记忆，“他真的不介意咱俩做过的事吗？”

“嗯……”Poe抬脸看着他，“虽然都在计划之中，不过他可能还是有些介意的。”

“计划？”Hux眯起眼睛。

“计划。”Poe重复他的话，心虚地移开视线。

Hux叹气。

“什么时候开始的？”

“大约在你来到星舰上三个月之后？”

Hux不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“这都有好几年了！”他嘶声道。

“要先除掉Snoke。”Poe安静地说，“你知道那有多困难。”

他知道。但是他想不通。

“你们应该清楚我一直讨厌你们俩吧？”他望着Poe轻颤的睫毛。

“真的是这样吗？”Poe眨眨眼和他对上视线，深色的双眼中有光在闪烁。

Hux抿紧嘴巴。

“我想也是。”Poe安抚般地吻了下他的嘴角，越过他关掉阅读灯后调整姿势窝在他身侧，“睡觉吧。”

无言以对，Hux无奈地闭上眼睛。

令他没想到的是，他真的睡着了。


	4. 尾声

那个飞行员又在他的舰桥上。

技术上来说，这也是Kylo Ren的舰桥。而最高领袖本人正如同一座黑色巨塔般不容置疑地立在飞行员身边。

这俩人有一阵没来舰桥上烦扰Hux了。Kylo三周前去调查位于蛮荒空间的一个古老西斯遗址，早些时候刚回到星舰上；Poe去打探抵抗组织的最新根据地，离开了一个月，也是才落脚，一头卷发乱糟糟的，头盔还抱在臂弯里。

“最高领袖。”他几步走到两人身后，颔首致意。

“General Hux. ”Kylo转过身上前一步，披风滑过Hux的小腿，“我和Poe都收获了一些情报，半小时后来我的私人套间交换信息。”

“好的，最高领袖。”Hux目送两人走远，Poe照例回头冲他抛了个媚眼。

_交换信息。_

待两人拐进走廊看不见了，Hux在内心悄悄重复，交换信息，他用力板着脸以防在一群下属面前露出笑容失去尊严，交换体液还差不多。他都能嗅到两人身上迫不及待的气息，他知道自己也是一样。

距离第一次他们三个搞在一起已经过去将近三个恒星月了。Hux不得不承认Poe是对的。

Kylo确实没有政治头脑。他具备压倒性的力量，想尽快结束战争，但完全不知道该从哪里入手，尤其容易被情绪所左右。Hux与Kylo正好相反。他从小在军队的教育培养下长大，对战略战术及运筹帷幄都十分熟练，向来目的明确，计划周详，不会受到任何无关因素的干扰。

若Kylo是混乱，则Hux是秩序，而Poe是他们两人间不可或缺且执行力强大的粘合剂。三人组成一个稳定高效的结构，把第一秩序从注定要完的边缘拽了回来。最近迅速扩张的势力便是最好的体现。

当然，还有性爱。不论是分别和其中一人还是同时和两人一起，每一次Hux都能体验到几乎冲垮天灵盖的高潮。他也十分享受那些亲密却自然的触碰。比如Poe的胡渣在皮肤上恰到好处的摩擦，Kylo的圆钝的指甲刮擦头皮时轻柔的压力；或是时而搭在肩膀腰际的手臂，偶尔悄悄勾在一起的手指；还有每当Poe安顿在他怀里，Kylo紧贴在他背后，被包裹在两人之间时，那前所未有的安全感。不过他永远也不会告诉任何人，尤其是参与了上述行为的两人。

他指挥技术人员调整目的地坐标，几分钟后星舰脱离超空间，来到一片漆黑的深空。他们将在这里潜伏一段时间。交代一些事项后，他向最高领袖的私人套间进发（现在已经成为他们三个的套间），准备去和另外两人“交换信息”。

数据板设置为非紧急情况免通知的模式，Hux将它收进外衣口袋。他的步子迈得很大，步伐越来越快，经过下属致意时也没有费心呼应。不，才不是因为他想念他俩了，不是。他只是需要时不时确认一下他们的状态是否良好，能否继续为第一秩序效力而已。

他来到套间门口，飞快地键入密码。门应声滑开。他将大衣挂在门边后径直走入卧室。

床上，Kylo靠在床头正划着平板，Poe窝在他身边，和他一起浏览屏幕上的内容。两人都穿着洗漱后常穿的T衫短裤。听到Hux的脚步声，他们同时抬起头，动作完全同步。

Hux一边松开衣领一边朝他们走去。

也许他永远也不会成为最高领袖，也许他在将来会当选议长，也许他会一直保持将军的头衔。对于他来说，军衔或职称已经不再重要。他很满意自己目前的位置。

Kylo把数据板搁在边柜上，刚烘干过的头发散发着柔和的光。最高领袖的脸颊放松，一抹不易察觉的微笑挂在嘴角。Poe坐起身，之前遍布烟尘的皮肤洗得干干净净。飞行员露出标志性的灿烂笑容，在Hux走近时伸出双臂迎接他。

是的。Hux很满意自己目前的状态。

他相当满意。

END


End file.
